The Sleeping Boy
by Soft-Spoken Doll
Summary: A short story featuring Takuma and Senri. It shows the casual and fun friendship shared between the two and how even after being forced to wake up so he could receive a gift from his blonde companion that Senri just rather sleep while he can.


It was early evening that Senri was woken up by his blonde-headed friend, groaning at the sound of his name being excitedly called from above him. "Senri, Senri! Get up! I have something to show you!" he chimed with much glee, faded blue eyes blinking up at him, quickly lidding as he pulled his blanket over his head and dived under the covers. Takuma just grabbed the blanket and yanked it off, taking the male's hand and dragging him to his feet. "Come on! This is worth it." he added with a smile. The redhead just yawned, covering his mouth as he followed the other into his room.

What was shown to him wasn't all that exciting.

"Isn't this awesome? I got the limited edition manga set of Vampire Warrior!" A look of un-interest quickly appeared on Senri's face, turning away to head back to his room. "I am going back to sleep…" he murmured. Takuma whined, grabbing hold of the redhead's arm to stop him. "Ok! Ok! That isn't really what I wanted to show you."

"Hmmm…" Another yawn.

"Then what did you really want to show me?" he questioned, turning his eyes to meet the other's green hues. Takuma's expression quickly softened, becoming gentle as he put a hand on his head, ruffling the dark strands. "Close your eyes. It is a surprise." he directed. With a nod Senri did as told, closing his eyes and waiting.

He listened as the male left the room, coming back a few minutes later and stood in front of him. "Okay. Open." He did as told, reopening his eyes to find the blonde holding up a silky robe in front of him. "…I don't get it." Takuma pouted, wiggling the soft blue item in front of the younger's face. "It's a pajama robe! I bought it for you last weekend when I was out with Kaname. I thought it would look lovely on you."

Senri stared between the robe and his friend, soon blinking before his eyes fell back on the thin fabric. "Oh…" Now it made sense. Being half asleep like he still was just made it hard to really focus. With a sigh he just moved over and laid down on the other's bed, curling up and closing his eyes.

"You have to try it on! Don't go back to sleep." He didn't want to try it on, but he did peek open a glacier hue to stare over to the other. "I'm too sleepy…" he tried to explain, being interrupted soon after. "Then I'll do it." He sighed. "No you won't." he challenged lazily, getting a quick "yes I will!" before the male got on top of him and began yanking at his pajama shirt.

This completely caught him off guard. "Just stay still." he ordered, getting the shirt off even as Senri struggled with him a bit. "I said I was sleepy." he complained lightly. Takuma just grinned. "All the more reason to stay still!" This went on for a few minutes, the blonde fighting to pull off his bottoms as he swatted at him, the scuffle waking him up as they rolled onto the floor with a thump. "Come on, I almost have them off!" the other whined. The redhead just glowered. "I don't want to take it off." Why was he being so insistent?

Soon enough a triumphant sound much like an overly dramatized squeal escaped the blonde's lips as he stood there with the pants, wiggling them at Senri's face that laid there on the floor in boxers. "Give those back." he uttered, getting up and swiping his hand to grab them. He quickly played keep away and pulled them out of the younger's reach, making him sigh as he tossed them to the bed and grabbed the robe, slipping behind him and gently beginning to slip the sleeves of the robe onto him. "Just stay still…" the older whispered, his tone soft as he got the item on and moved around in front, fastening the silky belt around the waist. "There." he said with a smile, pulling him to his feet and taking a step back to stare at him.

Senri just looked like a flat-chested woman standing there in that soft blue silk, blinking once, then twice, as he slowly noticed Takuma beginning to blush. "What is it?" he questioned. Quickly the other waved his hand back and forth in front of his face trying to hide the reddened cheeks. "Oh nothing! Here. Take a look."

Taking the redhead by the hand, the blonde just pulled him into the bathroom, positioning him in front of the mirror. "What do you think?" he asked him, looking at his reflection in the mirror to see if he made any facial indication. Of course, it was no surprise he didn't.

"It's alright." It was rather comfortable too, but now he just wanted to go back to sleep so he turned around and walked from the bathroom, being followed by the male as he curled up in Takuma's own bed under the covers without a word. "Senri…?" he murmured, only to be greeted by soft breaths shortly after. He smiled, walking over to gaze down at the sleeping vampire on his bed. "That was fast…" he murmured, gently patting his head.

It was funny…how quickly he could just fall asleep without a single care in the world. With that gentle image in his mind of the sleeping boy, Takuma simply smiled, leaving his own room to let him rest.

Wasn't that what friends were for?


End file.
